


make a man out of you

by multiplication



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Haechan Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 03:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11660553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multiplication/pseuds/multiplication
Summary: “Musical?” Donghyuck snorts. “That’s gay.”A Haechan character study.





	make a man out of you

**Author's Note:**

> for my favourite haechan elitist, ao3 user O_o. i really hope you enjoy this, i watched a lot of nct content and read interviews to try and figure out the pieces that made up haechan's soul.

It’s after a gruelling 2 hours at the gym lifting weights that Donghyuck comes back to find his apartment spotless. 

“Yo Mark,” he calls, throwing himself down on the couch. His muscles are still sore, but it’ll be worth it for the guns he’ll get at the end. Donghyuck’s been working hard to perfect the ideal masculine figure, he finds the feminine and lithe qualities of Mark and Jaemin’s bodies completely undesirable. 

“Yeah?” Mark leaves his room, wiry glasses askew on his face. “What do you want Donghyuck, I’m busy studying.”

“Studying is for losers,” Donghyuck says, procuring a beer from out of nowhere and skulling it down so ungracefully it spills all over his face. “I don’t like that you cleaned the house, you know I like things filthy and manly. But whatever, what are you doing tonight? Come with me to a football game.”

“I can’t,” Mark says. “I promised Chenle I’d go see his musical.”

“Musical?” Donghyuck snorts. “That’s gay.” 

“Don’t use gay as a pejorative Donghyuck,” Mark says. 

“You know I don’t mean it like that.” Donghyuck burps. “I love the gays, no homo. I just think musicals are girly.”

“I’ll never understand why you hate girly things so much.” Mark shakes his head, eyeing Donghyuck as he rolls off the couch to go put his shoes back on.

“I don’t hate them,” Donghyuck insists. But in fact he does. He had thrown away the potted plant Mark had bought for their apartment because flowers were threatening to his masculinity. “Anyway, I’m done with this conversation. You’re fucking boring. I’m gonna go to a sports bar.”

Mark waves his hand. “Bye Donghyuck.” 

“Fuck you,” are Donghyuck’s last words as he sprays himself with Axe deodorant and stomps out the front door.


End file.
